Happy Halloween
by miss4nschik
Summary: It was late. It was Halloween and they were all still at the Navy Yard. Gibbs hurries to the lab and finds Abby and all the agents there but what he sees makes him stop and stare. He knows Abby loves Halloween but now he really must distract her.


Written for the Gabby Forum's Creative Hiatus - promt "lipstick".  
One shot.

**Spoilers**: None.  
**Summary**: It was late, it was Halloween and they were all still at the Navy Yard. Gibbs and Ducky hurried to the lab and found Abby and all the agents there, in the lab's middle room. Gibbs stared in shock at his agents. He knows Abby loves Halloween but now he must distract her.

* * *

It was late, it was Halloween and they were all still at the Navy Yard.  
Gibbs was down in autopsy with Ducky, having a drink as a good end to a long day and to celebrate that any of the weird things Halloween might conjure up would not be their problem for once. Ducky was telling him some story which involved a poisoned pumpkin pie, an axe and a lost shoe when Abby called.  
"-Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! You must come to the lab! Bring Ducky! Stat!", then she hung up. Gibbs and Ducky hurried to the lab and found Abby and all the agents there, in the lab's middle room. Gibbs stared in shock at his agents.  
Then he laughed so hard he almost couldn't breathe!

McGee looked less than amused. He was fidgeting but looked so adorable in his short blue dress and curly blonde hair!  
Abby was painting his lips with red lipstick and along with the white knee-high socks and blue ballerina shoes he really reminded of "Alice" from Disney's "Alice in Wonderland". "-Cheer up, McGoldilocks!", said Tony, who, on the other hand, seemed thrilled to be wearing a dress! He thought the green colour suited him and he had fun pretending that he was in a shampoo-commercial as he tossed his long black hair over his shoulder. He was wearing sheer, black stockings and green pumps. His make-up was heavy on the eyes with dark lips.  
"-_if I could tuurrrn back tiiime… _", he sang and they all got that he thought he was Cher.  
And then there was Ziva. Ziva dressed as a big fat mouse?  
"-Abby, stop adding padding or I will roll away!  
-Sorry David, you have no say in this! And I say you need to be fatter!".  
Gibbs guessed that somehow this was all Abby's doing. "-Abby, why are you torturing my agents?  
-Because I won a few bets and a video game.", she grinned at him, "Now, where's Palmer?  
-Here…", and along came Palmer in a big, fluffy and very pink dress. He had long brown hair, pink lips and a sparkling tiara and Abby couldn't be happier! She was now bouncing and clapping her hands.  
"-Awww Palmer you look soooo sweeet! Perfect! Now it's all perfect! Let's take a picture!  
-NO!", all the "victims" shouted but Abby handed the camera to Gibbs. She took her place in the middle of the gang, Gibbs hit the button and the moment was forever documented.  
"-Now you can all go to the ball! Off you go! My friend will meet you at the entrance and get you in. Don't even try to run away or change your costume! I'll come as soon as I got my costume. And be happy guys! This is fun and you all look amazing!".  
The group with Palmer-ella, his ugly sisters and the mouse left the lab.  
Ducky, Gibbs and Abby looked after them as they left.  
"-Now that was a sight to see! Well done, my dear Abigail!", Ducky said and gave her a quick hug before he wished them both a good night and happy Halloween. Abby waited until Ducky had left the lab and then she threw herself happily into Gibbs arms. She put her arms around his neck and he closed his around her waist, holding her close. "-I did good, didn't I?  
-You did very good, my girl.", he smiled affectionately at her, gently caressing her back.  
"-So when can I do you? Maybe I'll get my costume first and then...  
-I'm not going.  
-Oh yes you are! We just need to figure out what we're gonna make of you…", she squinted her eyes looking at him as to find an answer and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm thinking something like…", she began and even though he usually found her ideas quite interesting, he was not at all interested in going to a costume party, be Halloween or not.  
He leaned in to shut her up with a kiss but she evaded his lips giggling. She smirked at him with a spark of mischief in her eyes and he tried to give her a warningly stern look. Instead of searching for her lips again he nuzzled her neck, just below her left ear, enjoying the mixed scent of her skin and perfume; she tilted her head to give him better access and as he slowly began trailing kisses along her neck down to her shoulder, she closed her eyes.  
"-Somehow, I get the feeling that you're trying to distract me from my case, special agent Gibbs…", a smile evident to her husky voice. He moved them to stand with her back leaning against the wall, placing one of his legs between hers to get closer. He moved his hands to caress her breasts, causing her to gasp as he pinched her nipples, a tremor ran through her body.  
"-Just trying to help…", he murmured between kisses and pressed himself harder against her, a high moan escaping her when she felt his very prominent arousal and her hips immediately moved against his. "Getting any ideas?", he asked her and let his hands slowly run down her sides, coming to rest on her ass.  
Her one hand had a firm grip on the back of his neck, as to keep him there, the other one resting on his lower back. Her little moans and sighs working to turn him on even more. "-Maybe…".  
He grazed his teeth against her sensitive skin, slowly grinding their hips against each other. Her breathing was now getting rather shallow and she arched her body to get closer contact with his. He smiled when he heard her trying, and failing, to speak normal: "Why agent Gibbs… if I didn't… know better I'd say… that you're trying to tell me… that you wish to be a vampire…  
-Do you really know better, my girl?", he asked in a low voice as he licked, sucked and nibbled the corner where her neck and shoulder met. When she didn't answer he stopped and waited.  
She looked at him and with a cheeky smile playing on her lips.  
"-No.". And then he bit down.


End file.
